ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes aired in October 20, 2010, and ended in March 24, 2013. Season 1: As the world's most dangerous super-villains break out of the Vault, the Cube, the Big House, and the Raft, five of Earth's mightiest heroes assemble a crime fighting alliance called the Avengers. The Avengers team includes Iron Man as team leader, Ant-Man, Thor, The Hulk, and The Wasp. Captain America, Black Panther, and Hawkeye have since joined the roster. When it comes to the Season Finale, it was revealed that Thor's brother Loki was responsible for the breakouts and having Enchantress form the Masters of Evil. Season 2: Season Two will depict the Avengers as they track down the remaining members of the Masters of Evil and end up getting involved in the upcoming war between the Kree and the Skrull. The Avengers are unaware that Captain America has been replaced by a Skrull. Ms. Marvel, Vision, Falcon, and Mockingbird will join the Avengers. Many other characters from the Marvel Universe such as Doctor Doom, Surtur, Thunderbolt Ross' Red Hulk form, and Guardians of the Galaxy have been confirmed to make appearances. Series producers Joshua Fine and Christopher Yost have revealed that certain returning characters will adapt their Ultimate Universe counterpart costumes, such as Director Fury who returns in Season 2 appearing more like the Ultimate Universe Fury with a shaved head and goatee and the Skrull who replaced Captain America will wear the costume directly adapted from Ultimate Captain America and will use an energy shield. The Avengers: *'Iron Man (Eric Loomis)' - leader *'Ant-Man (Wally Wingert)' - *'Thor (Rick D. Wasserman)' - *'The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore, Gabriel Mann)' - *'Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' - *'Captain America (Brian Bloom)' - *'Black Panther (James C. Mathis III)' - *'Hawkeye (Chris Cox)' - *'Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale)' - *'Vision (Peter Jessop)' - *'Falcon (Khary Payton)' - *'Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily)' - Allies: *'The Private War of Doom:' **'Fantastic 4:' ***'Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce)' - ***'Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan)' - ***'Human Torch (Will Friedle)' - ***'Thing (Clancy Brown)' - Clancy Brown voices the real thing, since the Fred Tatasciore's version was a Skrull, the Real Thing was banging and screaming the mothership! *'Alone Against A.I.M.:' **'War Machine (Bumper Robinson)' - **'Pepper Potts (Dawn Oliveri)' - *'Marvellous/Welcome to the Kree Empire:' **'Captain Mar-Vell (Roger Craig Smith)' - *'Operation: Wakanda:' **'Storm (Whoopi Goldberg)' - *'The Sword of Surtur Parts 1/2:' **'Odin ( Corey Burton)' - based on the Anthony Hopkins version and the Odin from the first Season was revealed to be a Skrull, the real one was revealed to be in the Skrull mothership! **'Balder (Nolan North)' - **'Jane Foster (Kari Wahlgren)' - **'Sif (Nika Futterman)' - **'Warriors Three:' ***'Fandral (Chris Cox)' - ***'Hogun (Jim Cummings)' - ***'Volstagg (Fred Tatasciore)' - *'Who Do You Trust/Infiltrator/The Invasion Begins/The Enemy of My Enemy/Rescue Mission/Reign of the Skrulls Parts 1/2:' **'Guardians of the Galaxy:' ***'Star-Lord (James Marsters)' - ***'Adam Warlock (Kirk Thornton)' - ***'Rocket Racoon (Jeff Bennett)' - ***'Groot (Dee Bradley Baker)' - ***'Quasar (Adam Wylie)' - *'Chasing Ghosts:' **'Ghost Rider (Thom Adcox Herendez)' - *'Disassembled:' *'Visions of Chaos:' **'Vison (Peter Jessop)' - **'Wonderman (Phil LaMarr)' - *'Return of Evil:' **'Black Knight (Greg Ellis)' - worked undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. to spy *'Code Red:' **'She-Hulk (Kath Soucie)' - **'Doc Samson (Cam Clarke)' - **'Betty Ross (Juliet Landau)' - *'Flight of the Falcon:' **'Luke Cage (Phil LaMarr)' - **'Abraham Erskine (Rene Auberjoinis)' - Captain America's creator in Flashback! *'Beware the Witch:' **'Scarlet Witch (Bridgette Bako)' - *'The Sorcerers Supreme:' **'Dr. Strange (James Remar)' - *'Kneel Before Hydra!:' **'Howling Commandos:' ***'Nick Fury (Alex Desert)' - *'Counterattack:' **'James Howlett/ Wolverine (Steven Blum)' - **'Hank McCoy/ Beast (Diedrich Bader)' - **'Scott Summers/ Cyclops (Rino Romano)' - **'Jean Grey (Cree Summer)' - **'Rogue (Ashley Johnson)' - **'Gambit (Greg Cipes)' - **'Prof. Xaviar (Corey Burton)' - **'Jubalie (Lauren Tom)' - *'The End of All Wars:' **'Silver Surfer (Yuri Lowenthal)' - Main Antagonists: *'Loki (Graham McTavish)' - the Main Antagonist of Season 1 *'Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Adams, Jonathan Freeman (real voice))' - the Main Antagonist of the 1st half of Season 2, revealed to have caused the Kree and Skrull war to blame Captain America, and with him out of the way, he will complete his conquest as if it has never stopped!, finally defeated in Reign of the Skrulls and was sent back to the Cretaceous as punnishment for his lies, and alterating time, the dinosaur he was chased by was a Carnotaurus! *'Red Skull (Steve Blum)' - the Main Antagonist of the 2nd half of Season 2, revealed to be alive and the one reason why Fury is after Hydra! *'Dr. Doom (Mark Hamill)' - first villain in season two, and was finally defeated in "Obsesstions of Doom"! *'Super Skrull '(Corey Burton) - Leader of the fleet of Skrull's, and the one who listened to Kang's details of Conquest! Season One: (2010-11) Season Two: (2012-13)